Park Family
by Bizibizi
Summary: Kisah tentang keluarga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang menunggu kehadiran malaikat kecil yang akan meramaikan hari-hari mereka. /ChanBaek/GS/NC/marriage life/
1. Chapter 1 : Let's Make Little Park

Sabtu malam di awal bulan adalah jadwal rutin Baekhyun untuk berbelanja. Gadis berusia duapuluh dua tahun itu kuliah di KAIST Unniversity semester tujuh jurusan Akuntansi. Sementara orang tua dan keluarganya berada di Daegu.

Baekhyun, gadis cantik berambut panjang itu menggunakan dress musim panas berwarna peach dilapisi cardigan berwarna cream dengan sling bag bermotif strawberry yang menggantung cantik di bahu kanannya, sangat manis.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berbelanja untuk persediaan satu bulan kedepan.  
Omong-omong, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu sudah menikah tahun kemarin, saat Baekhyun berada di semester lima. Alasan kenapa mereka menikah saat Baekhyun kuliah, itu karena Chanyeol sudah berusia duapuluh lima tahun, dan ia sudah memegang perusahaan milik ayahnya, Chanyeol sudah sangat mapan dan butuh pendamping.  
Baekhyunpun kuliah dengan dibiayai oleh Chanyeol. Agar meringankan beban orang tua Baekhyun, pikir Chanyeol.

Jika diperhatikan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat sangat cocok bersandingan.  
Baekhyun dengan dress musim panas berwarna peachnya, dan Chanyeol dengan kaos putih dan celana jeans selutut berwarna peach juga. Menambah kesan maskulin namun cute.

Chanyeol yang mendorong troli, sementara Baekhyun memasuka barang-barang yang ia tuliskan dalam memo kecilnya dengan semangat.

"Ramyun..."  
Baekhyun memasukan beberapa bungkus ramen ke dalam troli yang di dorong oleh Chanyeol.

"Sosiji..."  
Memasukan beberapa bungkus sosis juga.

"Yangpa..."  
Memasukkan satu jaring bawang bombay juga.

"Subak... Mmmm..."  
Baekhyun meletakan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Omong-omong, Itu kebiasaannya saat sedang berpikir.

"Yeollo... Bisakah kau ambilkan semangka? Kurasa itu cukup jauh dan juga berat. Hehe." Baekhyun sedikit menambahkan rengekan pada nada bicaranya pada Chanyeol dan di akhiri kekehan kecil. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Baekboo. Berapa yang kau inginkan?"

"Satu saja sayang. Tak usah banyak-banyak. Toh hanya kau dan aku yang memakannya." Chanyeol melingkarkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. -ok sign-

Selagi Chanyeol mengambilkan semangka, Baekhyun ingin mencari susu strawberry dan pisang kesukaannya juga Chanyeol.

"Aku heran, kenapa Chanyeol suka sekali pisang." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mencoba mengambil dua pack susu pisang kesukaan Chanyeol di rak paling atas.

"Ishh.. Susaaahh.." Baekhyun sudah berjinjit untuk mengambil susu itu, tapi apa daya? Tubuhnya tak cukup tinggi untuk mengambil satu pack lagi susu pisang itu karena terlalu jauh.

Tiba-tiba seseorang bertubuh tinggi mengambil satu pack susu pisang itu dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ini.."  
Ucap lelaki itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kamsahamnida.." Baekhyun tersenyum pada orang itu, tapi kemudian keningnya berkerut.

"Kau... Sehun kan? Oh sehun dari fakultas hukum? Murid Chanyeol di klub basket?" Namja bertubuh tinggi itu mengangguk dan melepaskan kacamata hitamnya.

"Ne. Dan kau... Kau Byun Baekhyun si mungil dari klub musik ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan menangguk semangat.

Sementara Sehun, pria itu tersenyum bahagia. ia tidak menyangka jika gadis idamannya kini sedang berada di hadapannya dengan senyuman yang sangat cantik.

Oh Sehun, mahasiswa jurusan ilmu hukum semester 6, dia berada satu tingkat dibawah Baekhyun, dia adalah murid Chanyeol di klub basket saat Chanyeol masih menjadi pelatih di klub basket di kampusnya.

Dengan tubuh tinggi nan porposional bak seorang model, Sehun banyak disukai orang dan juga sangat tampan, namun dia jarang tersenyum. Tapi kali ini, Baekhyun dapat melihat Sehun tersenyum.  
Kenapa Baekhyun sangat tahu mengenai Sehun? Jawabannya karena Xiao Lu, sahabat karibnya saaaangat sangat menyukai Oh Sehun ini. Hampir setiap hari dia menceritakan Oh Sehun. Ck! Dasar.

"Itu... Kau suka susu pisang ya?" Ucap Sehun sambil melirik troli di belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"O-oh tidak, aku tidak suka susu pisang." Jawab Baekhyun tergagap.

"Lalu itu? Kau membeli tiga pack susu pisang Baekhyun-ssi." Sehun menunjuk troli Baekhyun dengan dagunya dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Oh bukan.. Itu, aku membelinya untuk Chanyeol. Dia yang menyukai susu pisang."

Senyum yang sehun sunggingkan perlahan luntur. Sehun ingat, jika gadis cantik ini sudah memiliki kekasih. Park Chanyeol, pelatih klub basket yang sangat tampan. Dia sangat populer dan kaya. Sangat sempurna untuk bersanding dengan Baekhyun, sang dewi Venus.

Setidaknya itu yang hanya Sehun tahu mengenai hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sehun tidak tahu jika Byun Baekhyun, gadis idamannya sebenarnya sudah menikah dengan Chanyeol. Karena yang Sehun tahu Byun Baekhyun hanyalah kekasih Park Chanyeol.

"Oh begitu.." Sehun mengangguk.

Sementara itu dilain tempat, Chanyeol mengambil beberapa kotak strawberry, 'Baekhyun pasti menyukainya' pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu pergi ke tempat dimana tadi ia berpisah dengan Baekhyun, tapi dia tak menemukan gadis kecilnya disana, juga dengan trolinya.

"Kemana anak itu pergi?"  
Chanyeol berjalan ke setiap tempat, melewati rak rak makanan dan, Bingo! Dia menemukan Baekhyun sedang bersama Oh Sehun, muridnya di klub basket. Chanyeol bukannya tidak tahu jika Sehun menyukai Baekhyun. Chanyeol pernah mendengar muridnya yang lain selalu membicarakan loker Sehun yang penuh dengan foto Baekhyun.

Chanyeol geram sekarang. Apalagi saat Sehun menyentuh lengan Baekhyun. Rasanya ia benar benar ingin menyingkirkan tangan itu dari tangan milik istri mungilnya.

Dengan susah payah, chanyeol menyimpan semangka besar itu pada troli tanpa mengeluarkan suara.  
Ia lalu membuka bungkus strawberrynya lalu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Sayang, coba ini." Ucapnya dari belakan Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan strawberry ke mulut Baekhyun.

"Eoh?" Baekhyun sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya, tapi langsung memakan strawberry yang di berikan Chanyeol.

"Kau habis dari mana? Kenapa mengambil semangka saja lama sekali? Sampai rambutmu berantakan seperti ini eoh.."

Baekhyun berbalik ke belakang dan merapikan rambut Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Sungguh terlihat manis.  
Melihat adegan romantis itu, membuat Sehun tersenyum miris.

'Sadarlah Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun tidak akan memiliki perasaan lebih padamu' Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Aku tadi diam di dekat kipas angin di dekat stand roti. Jadi rambutku berantakan seperti ini karena terkena kipas angin" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya manja. Melihat itu Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol.

"Ya! Bersikaplah lebih maskulin di depan muridmu di klub basket." Baekhyun sedikit bergeser dan memperlihatkan Sehun si belakangnya.

"Oh.. Kau Oh Sehun.. Sedang apa disini?" Chanyeol bertanya pada sehun dengan tatapan dingin. Ohh ia pasti cemburu pada Oh Sehun.

"Aku sedang membeli beberapa bahan makanan, hyung dan aku melihat Seseorang sedang kesusahan mengambil susu pisangdi rak atas, jadi aku membantunya, dan ternyata itu adalah Baekhyun noona." Sehun sedikit tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Hanya sekedar formalitas saja sih, karena Sehun adalah muridnya di klub basket.

"Oh begitu.." Kata Chanyeol dingin, iapun berbalik dan mengecek kembali belanjaan Baekhyun di troli, seringaian tercetak di bibir Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun dan Sehun kembali berbincang.

"Sayang..."  
Panggil Chanyeol.

"Ya?"  
Baekhyun menoleh.

"Haruskah kita membeli satu pack kondom rasa strawberry atau pisang untuk liburan musim panas kita?"  
Wajah Baekhyun seketika memerah dan menunduk malu. Sementara Sehun melotot tak percaya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Jangan berbicara hal seperti itu saat didepan banyak orang."  
Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Ia sedang mencoba memanas manasi Sehun sebenarnya. Kekanakan memang, tapi seperti itulah Chanyeol saat sedang cemburu.

"Tapi kupikir, kita tidak usah membelinya. bisakah sesekali kita melakukannya tanpa kondom?" Chanyeol kembali membicarakan itu tanpa mengidahkan ucapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengendus, dan Sehun kembali melotot. Ia terbengong mendengat ucapan Chanyeol, ditambah lagi dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin aku hamil eoh? Aku sedang menyusun skripsi asal kau tahu." Chanyeol mendengus.

"Aku tahu nona Byun, tapi apa salahnya jika kau hamil? Ayahku bahkan sudah merengek seperti bayi kepadaku agar segera memberikan cucu padanya."

"Kau pikir ibuku juga tidak merengek? Huhh ia bahkan memintaku untuk cuti kuliah agar kau dan aku bisa bulan madu dan aku segera hamil." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu mengingat ucapan ibunya tempo hari saat ia berkunjung ke Seoul.

Sementara Sehun? Ia sangat bingung, kenapa sepasang kekasih membicarakan masalah hamil dan bayi?

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya dan kembali berbalik ke arah Sehun yang sedang kebingungan di belakangnya dan tersenyum canggung.

"Sehun-ssi mianhae.. Kau jadi mendengar hal-hal aneh karena kami. Habisnya Chanyeol ingin sekali aku hamil. padalah aku sedang menyusun skripsi. Lagi pula usia pernikahan kami baru satu tahun, mana mungkin aku langsung isi."  
Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya imut. Sementara Sehun? Dia sweatdrop, apalagi saat mendengar kata 'Pernikahan'

'WHAT? Jadi selama ini Baekhyun sudah menikah dengan Chanyeol? Sudah tak ada lagi harapan bagiku' jerit Sehun dalam hati.

"Ja-jadi.. Kalian berdua sudah menikah?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" -Chanyeol

"Tunggu tunggu, kau tidak menganggap aku dan Chanyeol masih pacaran kan?" Sambung Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menepuk keningnya.

.  
.

Ahhh ahhh... Yeollo.. Akhh." Baekhyun mendesah di bawah Chanyeol dengan kaki yang mengangkang lebar.  
Chanyeol terus mengulum nipple Baekhyun hingga pipinya mencekung.

"Nghhh... Chanhhh ahhh.. Lebihhh cepat... Akhh..." Dengan semangat,

Chanyeol terus menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan terus menggisap nipple kemerahan Baekhyun.

"Yeollohhh.. akh akh." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Sungguh, Chanyeol kasar sekali malam ini

"Ouh... Baekhhh, jangan nghh mengencangkan vaginamu, aku sulit bergerak." Chanyeol memamdang Baekhyun yang tengah terpejam dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Payudaranya pun bergerak seirama dengan genjotan Chanyeol di vaginanya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat sexy saat ini ditambah dengan peluh yang membasahinya.

"Akhhh Chanyeolhh.. Ngghhh akuhh... Ahhhh hampir sampai nghhh akhh akhh ssshhh.."

Baekhyun meremas payudaranya sendri karena tak bisa menyalurkan kenikmatannya.  
Chanyeol semakin menggerakan pinggulnya, menggenjot bagikan ternikmat itu berulang-ulang.

Vagina Baekhyun memang tiada duanya. Ia selalu sukses membuat penis Chanyeol menegang meskipun sudah orgasme berkali kali.  
Vagina Baekhyun sudah sangat basah dan memerah. Tapi Chanyeol tak mau berhenti menggenjotnya.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya baekhyun orgasme, tapi Chanyeol belum menunjukkan tanda tanda bahwa dia akan sampai.

Chanyeol bermain sangat kasar hari ini. Baekhyun dapat merasakannya.

"Chanyeol akkhhh..."

"Nghh. Baekhyun arrghhhh..."

Akhirnya mereka mencapai orgasme bersama sama.  
Chanyeol ambruk di atas Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelap peluh di kening Chanyeol dan mengecupnya.

"Kau sedang kalut ya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menyisir rambut Chanyeol dengan jarinya. Chanyeol bersandar di dada telanjang Baekhyun, menggesekkan hidungnya disana membuat Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Kau bisa bercerita Yeollo.. Kau kenapa, hm? Apa yang membuatmu terganggu?"  
Chanyeol bergeser dan berbaring di samping Baekhyun.

"Aku terus kepikiran ucapan ayah. Dia bilang ingin kita cepat memiliki momongan."  
Baekhyun tercengang, ia jadi merasa tidak enak, karena ia selalu menunda kehamilan.

"Aku tidak mau memaksamu, karena kau akan sidang skripsi bulan depan."  
Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari samping dan mengusakkan hidung mancungnya di dada Baekhyun dan memulai kebiasaannya, Breast feeding.

"Maafkan aku Yeollo.. Karena aku selalu menunda kehamilanku, pikiranmu jadi terbebani." Baekhyun mengusap kepala Chanyeol sayang.

"Hmm... tak apa sayang. Aku mencintaimu Baekboo. Selamat malam" Chanyeol kemudian memejamkan matanya, memasuki alam mimpi.

"Selamat malam Yeollo, mimpi indah." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Chanyeol.

'Aku harap keputusanku benar.' Baekhyun merogoh sebuah pil dari balik bantalnya dan menaruh pil itu di laci.  
Ia lalu memejamkan matanya menyambut alam mimpi bersama Chanyeol.

.  
.

"Pagi sayang." Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun lalu duduk di kursi meja makan.  
Baekhyun menaruh mangkuk berisi sup dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Makanlah selagi hangat." Baekhyun duduk di sebrang Chanyeol dan ikut memakan sarapannya.  
Setelah selesai, Baekhyun membersihkan peralatan makan kotor mereka.

"Menghadap kesini, akan ku pasangkan dasimu." Chanyeol menurut saja. Ia lalu berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun yang dengan telaten memasangkan dasi kerjanya.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah, sayang?"

"Hari ini tidak ada, tapi kurasa siang nanti aku akan menemani Xiao Lu pergi ke toko buku." baekhyun menjawabnya tanpa berhenti menasangkan dasi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang terlihat cantik saat ini.  
"Kalau begitu hati-hati, aku akan pulang agak terlambat hari ini sayang." Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun mengecup kening dan bibirnya sayang. Ia lalu pergi menuju mobilnya.

"Kau jangan lupa makan siang Yeollo." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol yang mulai pergi menjauhi pekarangan rumahnya.

.  
.

Xiao Lu tak henti-hentinya ia menceritakan Oh Sehun, pria pujaan hatinya dengan semangat.  
Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul setelah selesai membeli buku yang Xiao Lu butuhkan.

Ia terus saja mengatakan 'Kemeja ini seperti kemeja milik Sehun yang kemarin ia gunakan. Bukankah ini bagus?'  
'Sepatu ini terlihat seperti milik Sehun, aku akan membelinya satu'  
'Hey. Bukankah kemarin sehun memakai kaos merk ini?'  
Dan masih banyak lagi ocehan tentang Oh Sehun yang Xiao Lu ucapkan.

"Xiao Lu, bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan Oh Sehun? Terlingaku sudah panas dan perutku juga lapar.. Aku ingin makan siang." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil. sementara Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Huh... baiklah, ayo kita cari tempat makan Baekboo." Luhan berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Xiao Lu, rusa China... Tunggu aku." Baekhyun berlari kecil di belakang Luhan, gadis itu benar benar.

.  
.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan tiga puluh malam, tapi belum ada tanda tanda Chanyeol akan pulang. Udara semakin dingin, tapi Baekhyun masih saja betah berdiri di balkon rumahnya dengan piyama sutra warna merahnya yang ditutupi jaket tipis.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil menggosok-gosok lengannya. Ia khawatir, kenapa Chanyeol belum pulang? Ini bahkan sudah sangat larut.  
Berkali-kali Baekhyun menghubungi ponsel Chanyeol, tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya suara operator yang mengatakan bahwa ponsel Chanyeol sedang tidak aktif.

"Ayolah Chanyeollo... Kenapa kau tak pulang juga?" Baekhyun berencana turun ke dapur untuk membuat teh hangat, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara tombol kata sandi di pintu rumahnya.

Ia lalu bergegas lari ke arah pintu dan menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang membuka sepatunya.

"Chanyeollo..." Baekhyun berlari kearah Chanyeol dan memeluknya erar, dan di balas oleh Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Baekboo? Kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah sangat larut sayang.." Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya lembut, ahh rasanya nyaman sekali berada di pelukan Baekhyun.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh! Kenapa kau pulang selarut ini?" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan dan kembali memeluk tubuh tegap suaminya.  
Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan istrinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku akan pulang larut, eum?"

"Tapi tidak selarut ini... Dan dimana mobilmu? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif eoh?" Baekhyun melepaskan jas dan membawakan tas kerja Chanyeol menuju kamar mereka.

"Mobilku ada di bengkel, ada sedikit masalah dengan mesinnya. Dan baterai ponselku habis, jadi ponselku aku matikan saja." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memilihkan piyama Chanyeol untuk baju ganti.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat oke? Kau mandilah."

"Oke. Terimakasih istriku tercinta." Kecupan ia daratkan di pipi Baekhyun dan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya setelah mengunci pintu utama rumahnya. Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada headbed ranjang sambil memperhatikan tabletnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut sambil membawa sebuah pelembab wajah dari meja rias.

Ia lalu duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol yang tengah berselonjor. Membuka tutup krim pelembab wajah dan mulai mengoleskannya ke seluruh wajah Chanyeol.

"Berhenti bekerja saat kau sedang berada di rumah, sayang." Chanyeol menaruh tabletnya di nakas lalu merangkul pinggang istrinya, sayang.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan meratakan pelembab wajah yang berada di wajah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Ya, sedikit. Memangnya kenapa baekboo?" Chanyeol mengeratkan rangkulannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Aku... Mmmm..."

"Aku apa?" Chanyeol menangkat alisnya penasaran.

"Ayo kita membuat little park." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Ta-tapi bukannya kau...?"

"Tak apa Yeollo."

Mendapat lampu hijau dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan cepat menerjan Baekhyun dan mencium Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu.

Ahh ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.  
.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2 : Little Park?

.  
.

PRANG

.  
.

PRANG

.  
.

DUG

.  
.

Suasana pagi hari di kediaman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun begitu ramai, suara benda berjatuhan dan debuman keras suara orang terjatuh menghiasi pagi yang cerah ini. Bukan karena mereka sedang bertengkar atau saling melemparkan barang satu sama lain, tapi itu karena Baekhyun sedang mencoba membuat cake ulang tahun untuk sahabat karibnya Xiao Lu.

Chanyeol yang merasa tidurnya terganggu lalu pergi mendekati asal suara ribut itu, setelah menggunakan boxernya tentu saja.  
Dengan mata setengah terbuka dan rambut acak acakan khas orang bangun tidur, Chanyeol memasuki dapur. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, ia menginjak cairan telur yang tercecer di lantai. Dan akhirnya suara debuman kencang terdengar oleh Baekhyun yang sedang mengeluarkan loyang cake dari oven.

"Akkhh..."

Chanyeol mengusap pantatnya yang baru saja mendarat di lantai. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan berjongkok d hadapannya.

"Astaga. Kau tidak apa-apa Yeollo?" Baekhyun menyibakkan poni yang sedikit menutupi wajah Chanyeol.

"Aduh.. Bokongku sakit sekali sayang..." Chanyeol meringis dan mencebikkan bibirnya. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Kau sih, jalan tidak lihat-lihat. Cepat bangun dan mandi. Kau bau sperma." Baekhyun kembali dengan cakenya. Dengan langkah malas Chanyeol pergi ke kamar mandi.

.  
.

Chanyeol sedang berkaca sambil melipat lengan kemejanya sampai ke sikut dan memandang intens pantulan wajahnya di cermin.  
"Kau sangat tampan Park Chanyeol." Ucapnya diakhiri dengan kedipan mata sebelah kirinya. Narsis sekali.  
.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju ke dapur untuk sarapan.

Ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang serius menghias cakenya dan sesekali memberenggut imut saat krim cakenya sedikit berantakan.  
.

"Pagi sayang, apa cakemu baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mengambil sepotong roti yang ada di meja makan dan mengoleskan selai cokelat pada rotinya lalu memakannya.

"Cakenya memang baik-baik saja, tapi wajahku yang tidak baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan...

TARAAAA

Wajah Baekhyun penuh dengan krim.  
Mungkin saat itu tangannya yang belepotan krim tak sengaja menggaruk pipi dan hidungnya. Dan jadi lah pipi san hidung mulus Baekhyun terkena krim.  
Chanyeol yang melihat itu terkekeh kecil dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Jangan ditertawakan Chanyeollo~" baekhyun semakin mencebikkan bibirnya saat Chanyeol sedikit tertawa. Karena melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang seperti itu, Chanyeol akhirnya menahan tawanya dengan susah payah agar tidak membuat baekhyun kesal.

Dengan wajah memerah karena menahan tawa, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan menangkup kedua pipinya.

CHUP

Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun dan menjilatnya tepat di pipi yang terkena krim.

CHUP

Ia lalu mencium hidung Baekhyun, membersihkan krim yang juga mengenai hidung Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya karena merasa geli.

CHUP

Terakhir ia mencium bibir Baekhyun. Sebenarnya tidak ada krim di bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol modus saja agar bisa mencium bibir menggoda milik Baekhyun.

Sedikit menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya membuat Baekhyun kehilangan nafas. Ia menepuk nepuk dada Chanyeol agar melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hahh... Hahh... Hah..." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat melihat Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Kau ini mau membunuhku eoh?" Sungut Baekhyun. Wajahnya memerah karena kehabisan nafas dan juga malu.  
Chanyeol sih nyengir saja saat di sembur oleh Baekhyun. Menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu sangat manis saat wajahnya memerah seperti itu.

"Aku kelepasan, hehehe." Chanyeol kembali duduk di kursinya dan memakan sarapannya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Dan Baekhyun mendengus mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.  
"Modus..."

"Tapi kau suka 'kan?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan kedua alisnya sambil tersenyum lebar yang terlihat aneh -menurut Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku tak menyukainya." Baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan cakenya dan sedikit merapikan camisolenya dari tepung. Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda.

"Bohong." Baekhyun tak membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Biarkan saja Chanyeol bicara semaunya, toh Baekhyun selalu kalah jika pembicaraannya menyangkut hal hal mesum.  
Chanyeol itu sangat mesum, asal kalian tahu.  
.

Suasana menjadi hening saat Baekhyun selesai menghias cakenya dan menaruhnya di lemari es. Baekhyun lalu duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol yang sedang memakan rotinya -entah roti keberapa, sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Maaf ya, aku hanya bisa menyiapkan roti dan selai saja." Baekhyun mengoleskan selai strawberry kesukaannya dan melahapnya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Kau memang selalu menyiapkan roti saat kau sibuk. But... Its okay that's love.." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali memainkan ponselnya.

"Oh.. Berhentilah mencantumkan judul film itu di setiap kata-kata gombalmu itu Chanyeollo." Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Chanyeol menggunakan sendok selai.

"Jauhkan sendok selai itu, atau aku akan membuatmu mengangkang di atas meja makan ini."  
Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata. Sudah ia katakan bukan, jika Chanyeol adalah masternya jika itu menyangkut hal-hal mesum.

"Oh iya, pesta ulang tahun Luhan dimulai pukul berapa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan mata yang melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"Pukul lima sore."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan Baekhyun kembali makan. Selesai makan, Baekhyun lalu membereskan semua kekacauan yang ia buat tadi. Mulai dari menyapu tepung-tepung yang berserakan, mengelap telur yang tadi sempat terinjak Chanyeol, mengelap meja makan dan washtafel yang penuh cairan lebgket dari tepung, juga membersihkan wajahnya yang masih belepotan krim meskipun sudah di bersihkan -ekhem, di jilat oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku berencana memakai gaun pemberianmu saat ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke satu tahun ke pesta ulang tahun Xiao Lu, apa tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar dan kembali menyapu kekacuan yang tadi ia buat.

"Tentu saja, aku membelikanmu gaun itu untuk kau pakai sayang. Bukan untuk pajangan." baekhyun tersenyum lebar, untuk kedua kalinya Baekhyun bisa menggunakan gaun itu.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun pernah sekali memakai gaun pemberian Chanyeol itu; saat hari ulang tahun perusahaan yang Chanyeol pimpin, dan Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun itu. Namun saat Baekhyun menggunakan gaun itu banyak sekali pria pria yang menatap Baekhyun kagum sekaligus lapar. Karena gaun itu mencetak lekukan tubuh dan terbuka di bagian dada.

Karena itulah Chanyeol sempat melarang Baekhyun menggunakan gaun itu lagi karena ia takut Baekhyun di goda oleh lelaki lelaki mesum diluar sana. ya, meskipun Chanyeol juga pria mesum, tapi setidaknya Chanyeol adalah suaminya. Jadi tak apa-apa jika baekhyun digenjot oleh Chanyeol, toh itu sudah kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri.  
.

Chanyeol memperhatikan gerak gerik istrinya sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun terlihat sangat seksi saat dia sedang berada di dapur.

Benar apa kata Yifan sepupunya; wanita akan terlihat seratus kali lebih cantik saat ia ada di dapur. apalagi saat ini Baekhyun hanya menggunakan camisole bertali spageti dan hotpants yang memperlihatkan bagian tubuhnya yang menggoda. Membuatnya terlihat semakin Seksi.  
Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedikit membungkuk karena sedang menyapu. Tangannya ia letakkan di atas pinggul Baekhyun dan mengusapnya sensual, membuat Baekhyun meremang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Yeollo?" Baekhyun berbalik ke arah Chanyeol tapi ditahan olehnya. Chanyeol menyeringai dan semakin gencar mengelus bongkahan bokong indah milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang keras mengenai bagian belakangnya saat ia sedikit memundurkan bokongnya. Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui benda keras apa yang mengenai bagian belakangnya itu. Penis Chanyeol sudah mengeras.

"Baekhhh.. Ayo kita lakukan sayang..."  
Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menuntun tangannya untuk menyentuh penisnya yang membesar.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Eum?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol nakal sambil terus mengelus gundukkan Chanyeol yang sudah sangat mengeras.

"Arghh..." Chanyeol mengerang nikmat saat Baekhyun meremas penisnya. Dia menyukai Baekhyun yang nakal. Err~~ Sungguh menggoda.

"Arghh aku sudah tidak tahan sayang." Chanyeol dengan gemas mencium bibir Baekhyun dan meremas payudaranya.

"Ahhh Yeolhh nghhh..." Desah baekhyun nikmat saat jemari Chanyeol mencubit nipplenya yang sudah menegang Dari balik camisolenya. Chanyeol menyingkap lalu melepas camisole dan juga hotpants Baekhyun yang melekat di tubuhnya, hingga menyisakan bra dan underwear berwarna hitam yang tampak kontras dengan kulit putih nan bersih milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian membalikkan posisi. Kini ia berjongkok di hadapan Chanyeol dan menurunkan resleting celana Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah menegang tanpa membuka jeansnya.

"Mmhhh..." desah Baekhyun tertahan karena ia memasukkan penis tegang itu ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat.  
Baekhyun mengeluar masukkan penis tegang itu dan mengurut sebagian penis yang tidak masuk di mulutnya.  
Baekhyun merasakan jika penis Chanyeol semakin tegang di dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajah Baekhyun dari penisnya kemudian mengangkat gadis itu untuk duduk di atas meja makan.  
Baekhyun mengangkang lebar dan Chanyeol melepaskan underwear Baekhyun yang menghalangi vagina basahnya yang ugh~ sangat menggoda.

"Ayo kita lakukan beberapa ronde sebelum pergi ke rumah Luhan, Baekboo.." Chanyeol melahap vagina Baekhyun dan menjilatnya penuh nafsu. Membuat Baekhyun menggeliat geli. Ia memainkan klitorisnya sendiri, sementara Chanyeol menjilatinya.

"Anghhh..." Baekhyun mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Badannya terkurai lemas di atas meja makan dengan kaki yang mengangkang.  
Chanyeol menaiki meja makan dan melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan payudara Baekhyun dari atas bra nya tanpa membuka bra itu terlebih dahulu kemudian mengulumnya nikmat.

Baekhyun yang kembali terangsang lalu menekan kepala Chanyeol agar lebih memperdalam kulumannya. Chanyeol memperdalam kulumannya di puting Baekhyun sampai bibirnya mencekung.  
setelah puas bermain dengan dua bongkahan yang menggoda itu Chanyeol kemudian membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan bersiap memasukkan penisnya yang sudah menegang. Doggy style, gaya kesukaan Chanyeol saat ia sedang sangat bernafsu, ugh~

"Bersiaplah sayang..." Chanyeol menggesekkan penisnya ke permukaan vagina Baekhyun dan memasukkan kepala penisnya, membuat wanita itu mengerang nikmat. baru masuk kepalanya saja sudah nikmat, apalagi jika sudah masuk semuanya. Ugh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat vagina Baekhyun gatal ingin segera di masuki.

"Anghhhh..." Baekhyun mendesah saat penis Chanyeol telah masuk sepenuhnya.  
Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan perlahan, membuat Baekhyun kewalahan dengan kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Arrghhh.. Sshhh.." Chanyeol menggeram saat merasakan dinding vagina Baekhyun menjepit penisnya karena Baekhyun dengan sengaja mengetatkan otot vaginanya.  
Chanyeol terus menggerakkan bagian bawahnya, membuat payudara Baekhyun yang menggantung itu ikut bergoyang.

"Ahhh ahhhh ahh..." Baekhyun semakin kuat mendesah saat tangan Chanyeol meremas payudaranya yang menggantung itu.  
Genjotan Chanyeol memang tiada duanya, terbukti dengan meja makan yang ikut berderit seolah ikut memanaskan suasana yang sudah sangat panas itu.

"Ahhh... Sshhh... Anghh..." Baekhyun mendesah nikmat. Ia hampir orgasme. chanyeol yang mengetahui semakin mempercepat genjotannya di vagina Baekhyun.

"Anghh... Yeollhhh... Akhh.. Akhh.."

TING TONG

"Akhhh ada... Eunghhh... Tamuuuhh ahhh lebih cepat sayang..."

"Yeahh... Ouhhh... Kau eunghhh..."

TING TONG

"Sayanghhhh.. Ssshh tamu nya..." Baekhyun berujar denga susah payah karena Chanyeol tak berhenti menungganginya.

"Biarkan sajaaahhh ouhh kau nikmat ... ahhh shhh..."

"Ahhh... Ahhhhh.. Sayang... Ahhhh..."

"Yeah babe... Ughhh..."

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

"Astaga.. Ughh.. Park Chanyeol... Tamu nya.."

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendorong bahu Chanyeol agar menjauh. Baekhyun turun dari meja makan dan berjalan kearah pintu sambil bertelanjang dada. Sementara Chanyeol yang ditinggal hanya menggeram. Ia sudah hampir sampai, tapi Baekhyun malah meninggalkannya.  
.

Baekhyun menekan tombol intercom yang ada di dekat pintu. Dan tampaklah dua orang wanita cantik sedang berkacak pinggang dengan wajah sebal di depan pintu.  
Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut.

'Yatuhan bagaimana ini... Gawat.." Baekhyun menggigit jarinya dan segera berlari ke dapur, dimana Chanyeol sedang memainkan penisnya, mencoba menuntaskan hasratnya. Baekhyun dengan cepat memunguti pakaiannya dan juga Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol memperhatikan istrinya.  
.

"Cepat pakai bajumu. Eommonim dan Yura eonni ada di depan... Ppalli..." Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar mandi, sementara Chanyeol dengan santai menggunakan celana jeansnya tanpa menggunakan kaos dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

'CLEK'

Chanyeol membukakan pintu depan rumah dengan wajah sayu dan rambut berantakan. Kentara sekali jika dia habis bercinta, ditambah bau khas sex yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali eoh?" Nyonya Park, ibunda Chanyeol melotot sambil berkacak pinggang. Namun setelah melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang seperti itu, wajahnya menjadi sumringah. Ia mengendus tubuh Chanyeol dab senyumannya semakin merekah.

"Kau habis bercita ya?" Nyonya Park berujar dengan semangat, sementara Yoora hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Adiknya ini sungguh maniak seks -pikirnya.

"Lebih tepatnya 'sedang bercinta', bu. Ayo masuk." Chanyeol menekankan kata 'sedang bercinta' lalu mempersilahkn dua wanita cantik itu masuk.  
Setelah dua wanita itu duduk, Chanyeol berdiri untuk membuat minuman untuk mereka.

"Akan kubuatkan minuman, ibu dan noona duduk saja."  
Chanyeol hendak pergi ke dapur, namun di cegah oleh Nyonya Park.

"Tidak! Tidak usah, ibu akan membuatnya sendiri sambil membuat sedikit camilan di dapur kalian dengan Noonamu, kau panggilkan Baekhyun saja."

Nyonya Park bergegas pergi ke dapun beserta Yoora dengan kedua jinjingan bersar mereka. Namun saat berada di dapur, mata mereka terbelalak melihat pemandangan dapur yang cukup mengenaskan. Meja makan yang sudah beralih posisi menjadi sedikit menyerong -sepertinya akibar gerakan Chanyeol yang kuat *uhuk. Kemeja putih Chanyeol, dan underwear Baekhyun sepertinya tadi tak terbawa. Dan tunggu... Apa itu...

"Ewhh CHANYEOL SPERMA MU!. Menjijikkan sekali."  
Yoora lah yang menemukan cairan menjijikkan itu di atas kursi yang akan ia duduki.

"YA! KALIAN BERCINTA DI DAPUR EOH?!" Yoora berteriak dari dapur dan terdengar sampai ke seluruh penujuru rumah.  
Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan Yoora dari dapur hanya meringis. Ia sungguh malu.

"Aigoo... Rasanya aku tidak mau turun ke bawah.."  
Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan bergerak gerak, membuat rambut dan sprainya menjadi kusut.

"Sayang, apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan menuntunnya untuk duduk dipangkuannya.  
Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Aku malu Chanyeollo.. Aku tidak mau bertemu ibu dan Yoora eonni... Huwaaaa..." Baekhyun merengek sambil terus menggerakkan badannya. Chanyeol tertawa keras membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Hahaha.. Jadi karena itu? Yatuhan Baek, tidak apa-apa.. Ayo kita turun. Mereka pasti menunggu kita." Chanyeol menangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang masih bergelayut di tubunya, seperti koala. Kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah. Menaruhnya di atas sofa. Yoora yang baru saja masuk ke ruang tengah langsung mendengus.

"Kalian ini mentang-mentang masih pengantin baru, terus saja bermesraan. Membuat orang iri saja." Yoora menaruh salad buah di meja dan duduk di sofa tunggal yang ada di samping Baekhyun.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu eonni..." Baekhyun menyela.

"Makannya, cari suami itu yang romantis sepertiku, noona. Jangan seperti Jaeyeol hyung yang sangat kaku itu." Yoora kembali mendengus mendengar ucapan adiknya itu.

"Dan harus maniak seks sepertimu? no no no. bisa bisa aku di bobol setiap hari olehnya." Yoora menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri, begitu juga dengan kepalanya. sementara Baekhyun terkekeh imut melihat kelakuan dua bersaudara ini.

"sudah sudah.. Jangan bertengkar terus.." Nyonya Park datang dari dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi potongan buah semangka dan jus strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun. Dan ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Kau tidak akan memakai baju Yeollo?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya.

"Pakaikan baju untukku Baekboo~" Chanyeol merengek manja sambil memajukan bibirnya. Baekhyun terkekeh sementara Yoora dan Nyonya Park memasang ekspresi ingin muntah saat melihat kelakuan manja Chanyeol.

"Baekboo dan Chanyeollo eoh? Imut sekali~" Yoora menangkup kedua pipinya dan tertawa.

"Berhenti mengejekku Nyonya Jang."

Yoora melotot kearah Chanyeol dan dibalas mehrong oleh Chanyeol.

"Sudah sudah.. Chanyeol cepat pakai bajumu. Nanti kau masuk angin." Akhirnya Nyonya Park angkat bicara. Chanyeol akhirnya meninggalkan ruang tengah untuk memakai pakaiannya.

"Eonni.. Boleh aku mencoba salad buah itu? Sepertinya enak." baekhyun menunjuk salad buah yang berada di dekat Yoora dengan wajah berbinar. Tentu saja Yoora mengizinkannya. Ia lalu mengambil mangkuk kecil dan mengisinya dengan salad buah dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memakan salad buah itu. Baru tiga kali kunyahan Baekhyun merasa seperti ada sesuatu di dalam perutnya yang menolak makanan itu. Baekhyun menggembungkan mulutnya dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua isi di dalam perutnya.

Chanyeol yang baru saja turun dari kamar memandang heran ke kamar mandi. Ada apa denan Baekhyun?-pikirnya.

Baekhun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan memapahnya. Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lemas di dada Chanyeol.

"Ntahlah, akhir akhir ini aku selalu merasa tidak cocok dengan makanan-makanan tertentu yang biasa aku makan." Nyonya Park dan Yoora saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Kau hamil Baekhyun." Ucap mereka serempak.  
Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak mungkin, seingatnya Baekhyun selalu meminum pil kontrasepsinya agar dia tidak hamil karena sebentar lagi ia akan sidang skripsi. Sementaa Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.  
'Benarkah itu?'

"Kau selalu meminum pil kontrasepsimu kan Baek?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun meminta penjelasan. Baekhyun gugup.

"Eummm... Sebenarnya itu.. Aku sudah tiga bulan tidak meminumnya. Karena kurasa.. Aku tak seharusnya meminum pil itu lagi. Karena aku ingin segera mempunyai buah hati."  
Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sambil menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeollo.."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, kemudian tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus meminta maaf Baekboo sayang~ aku malah bersyukur kau sudah berhenti meminum pil itu." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat. Nyonya Park dan Yoora pun ikut tersemyum melihat adegan romantis Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Tunggu apalagi sayang? Cepat periksa. Apakah kau hamil atau tidak." Nyonya Park mengibaskan tangannya meminta Baekhyun pergi.

"Kau punya testpack 'kan?" Tanya Yoora. Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Baekhyun mask ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya membawa testpack dari kotak obat.

.  
.

Baekhyun mencelupan testpack kedala wadah yang menampung urin nya. Dengan hari bergetar, Baekhyun menunggu hasil dari test pack tersebut. Dan hasilnya adalah...

Haahhhh...

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga.  
Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan meberjalan ke ruang tengah dengan membawa test pack di tangannya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Bagaimana hasilnya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan semangat. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menunduk menahan tangisannya agar tidak pecah.  
Tapi melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang terkihat sangat bahagia Baekhyun menjadi semakin ingin menangis.

"Hiks..." Isakan itu akhirnya lolos dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia lalu berlari menubruk tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya.

"Hiks..."

"Hey, kau kenapa sayang?" Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun dan mengusap punggungnya menenangkan.

"Hiks... Chanyeol.. Eomma.. Eonni... Hikss..."

Maafkan aku.. Hiks.." Chanyeol tahu arti dari permintaan maaf ini. Ia lalu meraih testpack yang sedari tadi di pegang Baekhyun dan melihat satu garis yang terdapat pada testpack itu lalu memberikannya pada Nyonya Park.

"Mungkin Tuhan belum mengizinkan kita memiliki malaikat kecil sayang."

"Hiks.. Tapi.. Chanyeollo... Hiks.."

Nyonya Park dan Yoora mendesah kecewa. Ia lalu ikut mengelus pundah Baekhyun.

Sudahlah Baekhyunie.. Mungkin memang bukan waktunya." Ucap Yoora menenangkan.

"Benar Baekhyunie sayang.."

Baekhyun masih menangis hingga sesegukkan. Chanyeol kemudian menggendong Baekhyun seperti koala menuju kamarnya. Melingkarkan kaki dan tangannya pada leher dan pinggang Chanyeol.

"Aku akan keatas eomma, noona." UcapChanyeol lalu dijawab anggukan oleh Nyonya Park. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.  
.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas ranjang dan menyelimutinya kemudian mengecup kenig istri tercintanya. Baekhyun meneluk Chanyeol yang berbaring disampingnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

"Kau tidurlah. Akan ku bangunkan jika kita akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Luhan."

Baekhyun berhenti menangis dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Yeollo-ya... Mianhae." Ucap Baekhyun lirih ia kemudian tertidur.

"Its okay babe. Its okay." Chanyeol kembali mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan mengusap punggungnya sayang.

T B C .

Oh iya, maaf yaa buat kesalahan yang ada di chapt 1 kemaren, itu bener-bener gak terduga banget, soalnya itu tuh udah di edit cuma ko jadi hilang yaa pas udah di postingnya. Jujur author juga bingung. Tapi chapter sebelumnya udah di benerin ya.

\- Deestacia : untuk panggilan Yeollo sama Baekboo, author emang terinspirasi dari ffnya Dardara sunbae. Soalnya kedengernya tuh manis banget.. Nahh dan yang adegan breast feeding itu author enggak niru dari adegan manapun, author cuma pinjem namanya doang 'breast feedig' hehe, semoga bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya ya.. Thank you for Review ^_^

\- septianaditya1997 : kita liat aja yaa chingu gimana cerita selanjutnya, hehe. Thanks for review ^_^ .  
\- : kalau konflik pasti ada ta chingu... Thanks for review ^_^ .  
\- vinashiners : pil apa hayoooo~~ 


	3. Chapter 3 : Dreams Come True

Satu bulan berlalu setelah insiden 'hamil' yang membuat Baekhyun sempat stress beberapa hari, kini Baekhyun sudah mulai membaik dan kembali dengan kegiatan .skripsi- yang sempat tertunda beberapa minggu.

Setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun menjadi kembali lebih ceria namun terkadang ia melamun tak bersemangat, ia merasa heran dengan rasa mual dan muntah muntah yang selalu melandanya setiap pagi hari. Dia pikir itu morning sickness, tapi bukankan ia tidak hamil? Lalu kenapa dengan mual mual itu?

Seperti pagi ini, Baekhyun merasa perutnya sangat mual, untung saja Chanyeol sudah berangkat ke kantor sejak pagi pagi buta. Jadi Baekhyun tidak merasa khawatir jika Chanyeol melihatnya muntah muntah.

"Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?" Baekhyun membasuh mulutnya di wastafel dan mengeringkannya dengan tisu. Memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia merasa wajahnya pucat. Baekhyun melirik jam dinding yang menempel di luar kamar mandi dan membelalakkan matanya.  
Astaga ini sudah pukul duabelas. Dan dua puluh menit lagi bimbingan skripsi Baekhyun akan dimulai. Dosennya pasti sedang menunggunya saat ini.  
Ia lalu bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dengan dress selutut berwarna krem, dipadukan dengan tas selempang berwarna cokelat yang terlihat manis. Ia sedikit memoleskan pelembab wajah dan lipstick berwarna orange, sangat kontras dengan kulitnya. Ia terlihat manis dengan pakaian itu, ditambah sepatu flatnya dan rambut yang di gerai membuat aura anggun terpancar dari tubuhnya.

Setelah sampai di kampus, Baekhyun segera mendatangi ruangan dosennya yang sudah terlihat sangat kesal akibat keterlambatan Baekhyun.

"Joeseonghamnida seonsaengnim."

Hahhh.. Ini akan menjadi hari yang paling melelahkan-pikir Baekhyun.

.

.  
Bimbingan selesai pada pukul empat belas, ini memang sudah sedikit terlambat untuk makan siang, tapi bukan berarti tidak boleh makan bukan?  
Salahkan dosen pembimbingnya karena dia mempersulit Baekhyun karena terlambat mendatanginya.

Kini Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar Myeongdong. Baekhyun memaksa Luhan untuk menemaninya belanja beberapa pakaian dan sepatu. Dan tentu saja Luhan tidak dapat menolak permintaan si cerewet Byun ini.

Entah apa yang sedang merasuki Baekhyun. Tapi saat ini Baekhyun sangat sangat ingin memakan bacon dan sup rumput laut. mmmm memikirkannya saja membuat liurnya keluar.

Dengan berjalan sedikit tergesa dan tangan yang menyeret lengan Luhan, ia lalu memasuki restoran cepat saji yang menyediakan makanan yang sedang diinginkan Baekhyun. ia lalu memesan pesanannya dengan semangat.

Selagi menunggu pesanannya datang, Baekhyun tak henti hentinya membicarakan kebiasaan anehnya setiap pagi.

Dimulai dari ia selalu muntah-muntah, ingin bermanja-manja pada Chanyeol, sampai ia selalu ingin memakan makanan berbau daging, padalah Baekhyun selalu menghindari makanan berbau daging. Diet katanya.

Luhan sempat mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun hamil. Tetapi langsung di bantah oleh baekhyun dan mengatakan jika sebulan yang lalu ia baru saja memeriksanya dan hasilnya negatif.

Pesanan mereka pun akhirnya datang. Dengan lahap Baekhyun menyantap hidangan di depannya. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya saja imut, tapi makannya seperti king kong yang tidak pernah makan selama sepuluh tahun-pikir Luhan

"Haaahhhh..." Luhan menghela nafas kasar.

"Kau seharusnya memeriksakannya ke dokter kandungan, Baek. Bisa saja kan testpack itu rusak atau semacamnya?" Baekhyun memandang luhan dan mengangguk sambil mengunyah baconnya.  
"Betul juga."

"Kenapa tidak kepikiran ya?" Baekhyun kembali memakan baconnya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, sahabatnya ini benar-benar idiot setelah menikah dengan CEO Park itu..

Suasana kembali hening, saat Luhan ikut larut dengan makanannya. Tak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka kecuali dentingan sendok dan mangkuk sup rumput laut Baekhyun dan kebisingan dari orang-orang sekitarnya.

KRING-  
Seseorang datang.

Uhuk..

Luhan yang sepenuh hati menyesap teh rendah gulanya tiba-tiba terbatuk melihat orang yang baru saja masuk ke restoran itu.  
Baekhyun yang khawatir lalu menepuk-nepuk tengkuk Luhan sambil memberinya tisu karena ewh... Teh yang baru saja Luhan minum itu menyembur dari mulutnya dan membasahi kemejanya.

"Perhatikan cara minummu itu Xiao Lu, ini menjijikkan." Baekhyun menggerutu, sementara Luhan terbengong melihat orang yang baru saja masuk itu.

Seseorang yang baru masuk itu melirik ke kiri dan kekanan hingga pandangan mereka-orang itu dan Luhan bertemu. Orang itu tersenyum tampan lalu menghampiri meja Luhan. Luhan yang merasa ke ge-eran lalu menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan tertunduk sambil menahan senyumnya agar tidak merekah.  
Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran. kenapa dengan sahabatnya itu?-pikir Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun noona." Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sehun sedang berjalan menghampirinya sambil tersenyum tampan. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun balik tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Oh.. Sehun-ah.." Baekhyun melambai pada Sehun. Dia melirik ke arah Luhan yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Seringaian muncul di bibir tipi Baekhyun. Ia lalu mempersilahkan Sehun duduk dan memperkenalkannya pada Luhan. Sehun duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, omong-omong.

"Sehun-ah.. Perkenalkan ini Xiao Lu, sahabatku. Dia single, asal kau tau." Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Luhan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan 'ku-bunuh-kau-nanti' yang membuat Baekhyun semakin menyeringain.

"Nahh.. Xiao Lu, ini Oh Sehun. Dia murid Chanyeol dulu." Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan kemudian membalas uluran tangan Sehun dan tersenyum semanis mungkin ke arahnya. Membuat Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan ber-ekspresi ingin muntah karena menurutnya itu sangat 'Sok Imut'

Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya ia sedikit terkejut melihat wajah manis Luhan yang jujur saja menurut Sehun lebih manis dari pada Baekhyun yang ia kagumi sejak masuk ke KAIST university. Kulitnya yang putih, mata rusanya yang bersinar dan senyumnya yang seperti memberi pesona lebih. Uhh cantik..

"Sebenarnya namaku Xi Luhan. Tapi Baekhyun selalu memanggilku seperti itu, asal kau tau Oh Sehun."

"Mmm, apa Luhan-ssi juga kuliah di KAIST?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat ekspresi berbeda keluar dari dua gadis ini. Luhan dengan wajah terkejutnya, dan Baekhyun dengan wajah menahan tawanya. Jujur saja, Sehun baru pertama kali ini melihat gadis dengan mata rusa itu. Ia tidak pernah tau jika Byun Baekhyun berteman dengan gadis rusa ini. Hmmm.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Yatuhan Oh Sehun. Dia ini Xi Luhan, Xi Luhan.. Astaga~" okay, sepertinya sifat asli Baekhyun mulai keluar.

"Xi Luhan seorang gadis asal China yang kuliah di KAIST university jurusan jurnalistik?dan Dia itu seorang model majalah Etude House." Sehun memandang Luhan yang tersenyum canggung.

"Baek, kurasa kau tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. Maksudku tentang pekerjaanku." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sehun lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, maafkan aku nona Xi, aku tidak tau kau dan pekerjaanmu. Aku tak pernah membeli kosmetik brand itu dan... Oh maafkan aku."

"Tak apa.. Sehun-ssi, aku mengerti. Kau 'kan laki-laki, dan tidak mungkin kau membeli kosmetik. Dan kau bisa memanggilku Luhan, tak perlu seformal itu."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai memanggil Luhan denan panggilan "Luhan noona"  
Sepertinya mereka mulai akrab, pikir Baekhyun. Ia lalu melihat alrojinya dan pura-pura terkejut.

"Yatuhan ini sudah pukul empat, suamiku akan segera pulang, dan aku belum menyiapkan makan malam. Aku harus segera pulang. Xiao Lu, Sehun-ah mianhae aku harus pulang duluan." Sehun mengangguk, sementara Luhan memelototkan matanya.

"Aku pergi dulu oke? Sampai jumpa teman-teman." Baekhyun menyampirkan sling bagnya dan meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun berdua.

"Hati-hati Baekhyun noona"  
.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil cekikikkan memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Sehun dan Luhan setelah dia keluar dari restoran? baekhyun harap mereka menjadi lebih dekat.

'Kau seharusnya memeriksakannya ke dokter kandungan, Baek. Bisa saja 'kan testpack itu rusak atau semacamnya?'

Ia kembali teringat perkataan luhan beberapa waktu lalu.  
Benar! Baekhyun harus memeriksakan kandungannya ke dokter. Atau setidaknya dia membeli testpack yang baru.

Baekhyun lalu berlari kecil ke sebuah apotek dan membeli sebuah test pack.  
"Bisakah aku meminjam toiletnya?" Tanya Baekhyun. Apoteker itu mengangguk dan menunjukkan arah menuju toilet.

Setelah mencelupkan testpack itu kedalam cairan urinnya, Baekhyun lalu menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya kasar saat melihat garis yang terlihat.

"Yatuhan. Rasanya aku ingin menangis." Baekhyun membekap mulutnya menahan isakannya agar tidak keluar.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh tiga puluh malam. Baekhyun sudah siap dengan hidangan makan malamnya untuk menyambut Chanyeol. Tak lama setelah itu suara mesin mobil terdengan di telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang.."

Ucap seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan berganti menjadi sandal rumah.

Baekhyun, sang istri yang sedang berada di dapur langsung berlari kecil menghampiri sang suami yang baru saja pulang bekerja.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol, dan di balas olehnya kemudian mengecup kening istrinya lembut.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam dan air hangat untukmu. Kau ingin makan malam dulu atau mandi dulu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menerima tas dan jas kerja Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin mandi dulu. Bisa kau siapkan pakaianku?"  
Tanya Chanyeol, dan di jawab anggukkan oleh Baekhyun. Padahal tanpa di suruh pun Baekhyun akan melaksanakannya.

Selama Chanyeol berada di kamar mandi, Baekhyun menyiapkan piyama untuk Chanyeol.

Piyama dengan motif strawberry itu kini melekat di tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memang sudah menggunakannya sedari tadi. Mereka berdua jadi terlihat seperti pasangan pengantin baru. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil di tangannya.

"Apa kau yang memasak semua ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyampirkan handuk kecil itu di bahunya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Siapa lagi memangnya?"

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil menyesap susunya. Baekhyun mengambil alih handuk di tangan Chanyeol dan mulai menggosok rambut hitam basah itu.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"  
Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengeringkan rambut Chanyeol.

"Tidak terlalu baik, investor dari Jepang membatalkan investasinya karena Jongdae meninggalkan satu berkas penting di rumahnya."

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa Jongdae selalai itu? Setahuku dia orang yang sigap."

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali menyesap susu miliknya. Sepertinya moodnya sedang tdak baik.  
Chanyeol mulai menyantap makan malamnya dan diikuti dengan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollo." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Ya sayang?" Chanyeol menjawab.

"Tadi aku memperkenalkan Sehun kepada Luhan."

UHUK

Chanyeol tersedak makanannya. Baekhyun panik, ia menuangkan air dan memberikannya kepada Chanyeol dan menepuk punggungnya pelan

"Jangan terburu-buru yatuhan, bahkan makanannya masih banyak. Kau ini." Baekhyun bernafas lega dan meminum airnya.

"Ini bukan soal makanan. Uhuk.. Kau yakin mereka akan saling menyukai? Maksudku kau tau kan jika Sehun itu... Menyukaimu?"

UHUK

Baekhyun tersedak dan menyemburkan minumannya.  
"APA?"

"Baek! Kau menyemburkan minumnya ke wajahku." Chanyeol mengelap kasar wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tau jika Sehun menyukaiku."  
Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tentu saja. Kau 'kan salah satu dari sepuluh wanita paling tidak peka di dunia ini."

"Kau berlebihan." Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan sumpitnya.

"Uh.. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak menunjuk wajah suami mu dengan peralatan dapur?" Chanyeol menjauhkan sumpitnitu dari wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeollo." Baekhyun mengemut sumpit itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aku sudah selesai.." Chanyeol bangkit lalu berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Sementara Baekhyun membereskan peralatan makan mereka yang kotor.  
.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya setelah membersihkan bekas makan Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju ke lantai dua, kamar mereka.  
Ia melihat Chanyeol sedang menyandarkan punggungnya pada headboard ranjang sambil memperhatikan sebuah benda kecil yang ia hafal betul apa itu sambil mengerutkan kening.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut sambil membawa sebuah pelembab wajah dari meja rias.

Ia lalu duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol yang tengah berselonjor. Membuka tutup krim pelembab wajah dan mulai mengoleskannya ke seluruh wajah Chanyeol. Itu kebiasaan Baekhyun saat mereka akan tidur. Dan Baekhyun sangat menyukai kegiatannya ini.

"Kau tidak bilang jika kau sedang hamil, sayang." Chanyeol merangkul pinggang istrinya, sayang.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan meratakan pelembab wajah yang berada di wajah Chanyeol.

"Harusnya itu kejutan ulang tahun pernikahan kita besok, tapi kau malah tahu duluan."

Setelah selesai, baekhyun mengecup bibir tebal Chanyeol lalu turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan berbaring, diikuti pula oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang berbaring menghadap kearahnya dan meraih kaki mungil Baekhyun dengan kakinya.

"Yatuhan akhirnya.. Jadi sudah berapa lama usia bayi kita?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias sambil mengelus-elus punggung Baekhyun, membuatnya nyaman.

"Menurut prediksiku, sudah tiga bulan lebih aku tidak menstruasi, kemungkinan bayi ini juga berusia tuga atau dua bulan." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi Chanyeol yang memerah karena senang.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah satu bulan yang lalu kau sudah memeriksanya. Dan..." Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengelus lengan kokoh Chanyeol.

"Ya. Awalnya aku juga heran karena sudah tiga bulan aku tidak menstruasi dan aku tidak hamil. Ternyata testpack itu sudah kadaluarsa sayang."

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang di bibir Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya aku tau, ada yang salah dengan testpack itu." Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya sayang.

"Apa kau senang Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun, usapan di tangannya berhenti dan ia menatap Chanyeol lekat.

"Aku bahkan merasa sangat senang hingga rasanya aku ingin berteriak, sayang.. Aku bahkan seribu kali lebih bahagia dari orang yang paling bahagia di bumi ini." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, semakin menghimpit Baekhyun dan mengecupi keningnya.

Sementara Baekhyun, ia tersenyum bahagia dan balas memeluk erat Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang suaminya itu.

"Ayo kita pergi ke dokter kandungan besok!" Ajak Chanyeol antusias.

"Kau kan harus bekerja, sayang." Baekhyun menjawabnya sambil menutup mata. Sepertinya ia mulai mengantuk.

"Aku bisa izin sayang. Aku ingin menemani istriku ke dokter kandungan."

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus menyelesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu. Kau bisa mengantarku setelah kau pulang dari kantor. Lagi pula ini hari kamis." Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Sayang, jangan terlalu erat. Kasihan bayi kita." Baekhyun menjauhkan dada Chanyeol dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aigoo.. Maafkan aku sayang. Mian baby." Chanyeol memerosotkan tubuhnya menghadap perut Baekhyun dan mengecupnya.

Baekhyun mengelus rambut Chanyeol, sayang.

"Aku ingin anak ini laki-laki, dan akan ku beri nama Jackson."  
Ucap Baekhyun.

"Wae? Kenapa harus Jackson?" Protes Chanyeol.

"Karena aku menyukai Jack sparrow." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. Chanyeol berdecih.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin anak ini perempuan, dan akan ku beri nama Sandara." Baekhyun yang tadinya mengantuk kini mulai tersadar sepenuhnya dan melebarkan matanya.

"MWO? kau mau ku bunuh? Kau fikir aku mau memberi nama anakku dengan nama Sandara? Tidak! Bisa bisa kau menyukai anakku seperti kau menyukai Sandara Park itu!"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai kepala.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Aigoo.. Apa istriku sedang cemburu?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Berisik!"

"Aigoo. Kenapa saat cemburu pun kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan, eum? Sebenarnya berapa umurmu nyonya byun? Apa kau yakin kau adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang akan mempunyai seorang bayi?"

Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Aku serius Park Chanyeol berhenti menggodaku." Baekhyun menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, maafkan aku Baek, nahhh ayo berbalik. Aku ingin melihat wajah istriku sebelum tidur."

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Selamat malam sayangku."

"Welcome Little Park." kecupan singkat di kening dan bibir Baekhyun menjadi penutup hari yang penuh kejutan ini.

.

.

Pagi hari menjelang, Baekhyun sudah bersiap di dapur dengan pisau dan apronnya. Ia bangun cukup awal, karena waktu baru menunjukkan pukul enam.  
Ini adalah hari kamis, gambar hati berwarna merah telah melingkari angka 4 di kalender di ruang tengah. Ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka -Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Ia mulai memasak makanan kesukaan Chanyeol dan juga makanan kesukaannya. Ini cukup spesial karena Baekhyun jarang memasak makanan yang sulit. Satu jam sudah ia berkutat dengan dapur hingga akhirnya masakannya selesai.

Setelah makanannya terhidang di meja makan, Baekhyun kemudian mengambil kotak bekal dari atas lemari dan mulai menata makanan di dalam kotak itu untuk bekal suami tercintanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang kedua ibu Park." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan mengecup pipinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan juga ayah Park." Baekhyun terkekeh.

Chanyeol sudah siap dengan kemeja putih dan tas kerjanya, hanya saja dasinya tidak terpasang, hanya tersampir di bahu kanannya.

"Apa yang kau masak sayang?" Chanyeol menarik kursi dan mendudukkinya.

"Makanan kesukaanmu. Chickhen pepper dan beberapanya makanan kesukaanku." Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan mengambil dasi yang berada di bahu Chanyeol. setelah menelapkan tangannya pada apron tentu saja.

"Jika aku tidak ada dirumah, siapa yang akan memasangkan dasimu sayang? Belajarlah memasangkan dasi!"  
Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban dan menyesap kopinya. Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan mengecup perutnya yang mulai terlihat membesar.

"Morning little Park." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat bagaimana berserinya wajah Chanyeol. ia lalu mengusap rambut Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya sambil melihat alroji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Aku akan kembali setelah meeting siang ini. Sekitar pukul dua, kurasa. Dan aku akan segera mengantarmu ke dokter kandungan."  
Baekhyun memakaikan jas dan menyerahkan tas kerjanya.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa makan siang sayang. Ini bekalmu." mereka berjalan beriringan sampai ke depan pintu.  
Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun lembut.

"Happy anniversary my love. I love you more."  
Chanyeol menaiki mobilnya dan pergi. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya setelah mengucapka kata 'i love you too.' Pada Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih telah hadir diantara kami Little Park. kami mencintaimu."  
Baekhyun mengelus perutnya sayang. 


End file.
